


Strip Study

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: "Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing."Yoosung needs to pass this exam, but the subject is so boring. MC finds a way to make it more interesting for him.





	Strip Study

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I decided to write a bunch of mysme fics based on a prompts and collect them all together in a series. I have a few lists I'm looking at right now, but if you want to send me your own prompt, that'd be cool! Please only for ships I've written for so far though (Yoosung/MC obv, Jumin/MC, Saeran-Ray-Unknown/MC.) You can send them to my mysme tumblr inbox at "aud-messenger".
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading~

“Uggh. There’s an event going on in LOLOL right now, you know?”

MC had always found Yoosung’s whining voice to be so cute, but it was almost frustrating now. She had come over to help him study, but he was so easily distracted that they had barely covered any of the material.

“Don’t you need to pass this class in order to graduate?” she asked. “You said this exam is important to your overall letter grade.”

Yoosung sighed from his desk chair where he sat cross-legged, a few feet away from her on the bed.

“Yeah, but economics is so… boring!”

 _Hm…_  MC thought for a moment. How could she make this more interesting for him?

“I have an idea,” she said, Yoosung giving her a curious look. “You’ve heard of strip poker before, right?”

“Uh, yeah..?”

“Well, this will be a lot like that,” she explained. “Only the game isn’t poker, it’s studying. For every question you get right, I’ll take off a piece of clothing.”

She tugged down the collar of her sweater, exposing her collarbone as she winked at the blond who turned a nice shade of pink.

“A-and if I get it wrong?”

“Then you have to take something off, of course. And if you get too many wrong… I suppose I’ll have to reprimand you.”

That sent a bolt of arousal straight to his crotch and Yoosung was sure his face had become several shades darker.

Shouldn’t he try getting the answers correct though? How was this supposed to help him… As if she had read his mind, she continued.

“But if you get more of them right… Well, a good boy deserves a reward.”

Yoosung gulped hard. Both options sounded good,  _very good,_  and he had to admit he was much more excited about studying now.

“Okay,” he agreed.

She smiled brightly. “I thought you’d like it.”

She opened up the economics textbook that had been sitting in her lap.

“Let’s see,” she mumbled to herself as she thumbed through the pages. “Okay, how about this: Producer surplus is measured as…?”

“Um, it’s measured as… the difference between the… market price and the cost of production.”

MC looked pleased with him and slowly began to roll down one of her black stockings. Yoosung was determined to answer each and every one of her questions properly and it wasn’t long before the other had come off.

He was getting slightly aroused now, seeing MC’s bare legs laying across his bed, her skirt riding up her thighs as she moved the book across her lap.

“Alright, now: The aggregate supply-aggregate demand model predicts that an unexpected increase in government spending will have what short-run effects?”

 _The agrre… demand model? effects?_ He couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying.

“Um, I…” Yoosung stammered, trying to keep his thoughts straight. “Could you repeat that?”

“Hmm,” MC considered. “If you take something off.”

Yoosung decided to tug off both his socks. He’d have felt silly for keeping one on. Besides, it probably wasn’t as sexy for MC to watch him strip off a sock as it was watching her slide off either of her thigh-highs.

MC said nothing of it, but repeated the question and Yoosung carefully listened to each word.

“Oh, right!” he exclaimed. “There’d be an increase in both the price level and real output!”

Pride swelled up in his chest as MC took off her sweater and tossed it to the end of the bed. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her breasts held in her bra. It was pink and lacy, with a little bow in the middle.

_Cute…_

Yoosung was pulled out of his reverie by the next problem.

Eventually, MC was sitting on her legs in nothing and Yoosung had managed to keep everything but his socks and shirt on. He was quite happy with himself.

"Time for a reward,” she announced, crawling off the bed.

Yoosung’s heart beat faster as she came toward him. He uncrossed his legs, expecting her to come sit in his lap. But she made her way over to his desk instead, pulling open the drawer where she knew he kept a bottle of lube. Yoosung couldn’t help the anticipation bubbling up inside of him.

He was surprised when she returned to his bed. She sat against the wall, her legs spread in a V-shape before her, allowing Yoosung a good view of her. Seeing her like this was a reward all on its own, he thought.

She didn’t stop there, however, and squeezed a bit of lube out onto her fingers, spreading it all across her folds.

She looked over to her side at the discarded textbook, still lying open.

“Maybe… Just a few more questions,” she said, her voice just slightly more breathy as she started to circle her clit. “If you want me to continue, just get them right.”

Yoosung quickly nodded his head, not trusting his voice to come out properly.

He was able to get her to the point that she was now fingering herself, three digits (one for each correct answer) now stretching her pussy. He had managed to get one wrong and found himself down to his underwear- which was quite alright with him as his pants had started to become rather uncomfortable.

“Such a good student,” MC praised as she removed her fingers and slid off the bed. “I think you deserve something special now.”

Yoosung thought his heart would burst when she came to sit directly on top of him, his erection pressing against her.

He gasped and grabbed her hips as she began to rub herself against him. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her chest up against his. He could hear the smile- almost a smirk- in her voice as she whispered into his ear.

“Imagine what you’ll get if you pass the test.”

He couldn’t resist bucking into her movements now and MC moaned against his skin. He could feel the precum leaking out and soaking into the front of his boxer briefs. She reached a hand between them and took hold of his cock, tugging it out of his underwear. She jerked him a few times, Yoosung throwing his head back then she started to grind up on him.

He breathed out her name once she stopped. She grabbed hold of him again, lifting herself up and aligning his length with her entrance. With one hand clutching his shoulder, she slowly sank down on him.

“Fuck… MC…” he groaned as she fully sheathed his member. They stayed like that for a moment till she began rolling her hips.

The sounds she made were so beautiful to his ears, he wanted to hear so much more from her. He touched his forehead to hers, looking straight into her eyes as he began to move within her.

He kissed every part of her his lips could reach; her neck, jawline, cheeks, till he captured her lips. His tongue swept into her mouth as it opened in a loud moan.

He thrust up as she sank down, their movements now synchronized. Their tongues slid against each other in much the same way his dick slid against her walls. Yoosung broke their kiss as he reached around to grab her ass, holding her still as he threw himself into her.

“MC, you feel so good,” he complimented, squeezing her cheeks. “I can’t– much longer…”

She grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him soundly. She wasn’t going to last much longer either, arousal tightening up in her body.

Yoosung responded to her lips fervently, his movements below becoming more hurried and desperate. He broke away from her mouth, pulling out at the same time and cumming between the both of them, strings of it spilling out onto MC’s stomach.

She squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly picked up and carried back to his bed. Her back met the mattress and Yoosung hovered over her, planting a chaste kiss to her lips before descending. He licked up the liquid he had left behind on her, leaving a wet trail behind as he went further and further below. Suddenly, he was between her legs, now lapping at her own juices.

MC threw her head back, her arousal now reaching its peak and grasped desperately onto the blond’s hair. Her voice was ragged as she begged him not to stop.

“Please… Yoosung…”

He sucked and licked in just the right spots, his fingers gently- too gently- prodding at her clit. His tongue delved into her, managing to hit her g-spot just as he gave her clit a hard press and that was when she felt herself come undone. She scratched his scalp as her fist clenched and unclenched. She found her hips unable to stay on the sheets beneath her, riding out her orgasm into Yoosung’s face.

Once the waves of pleasure dissipated, she fell back onto the bed, breathing hard and feeling flushed. He wasn’t finished with her yet though and flicked out his tongue to taste her cum. She whined at the overstimulation and patted his head.

He ceased his hungry licks and lifted his head up, giving MC a boastful grin. She smiled back fondly, petting his locks.

“You did such a good job, babe.”

Yoosung ended up acing his exam. Unfortunately, he had a difficult (not to mention embarrassing) time trying to conceal the bulge in his pants.


End file.
